SAW: tHe eND
by Mike Coppola
Summary: The latest game that Amanda, Jigsaw's apprentice, has in store. This is a direct sequel to my Saw III story and will be written in script form once again.
1. Let the games begin!

SAW: tHe eNd

This is the last game Jigsaw will ever play. We last saw Amanda in the bathroom surrounded by reporters and cops. She was taken away and sentenced for murder, for five years. After her sentence, she came out, promising to continue John's work, even after prison.

This will be in script form. Oh, and this will probably be the shortest chapter.

(A man wakes up in a dark room. It's so dark that he can't see a thing. Like all the other victims, he panics. Eventually he calms down long enough to realize that there's a tape recorder in his pocket, he pulls it out and plays it.)

Hello Jason, for years you haven't trusted yourself. You believed your life was a hellhole and thought you only caused yourself pain, in relationships, work, and payments. Now you must rely on the one thing you've rejected - trust for yourself. You are in a dark maze or hallways, full of distorted booby traps. At the end of this maze, is your way out. From there I will give you your instructions. You must trust your instincts and overall, yourself, to survive. Will you die without self-confidence, or will you live with it? Make your choice.

(Jason panics again and almost steps on a disfigured bear trap that slices the whole ankle off. He then calms down and carefully makes the first step. Meanwhile, a woman in another room wakes up, chained to a chair. She twists her wrist into her pocket and feels a tape recorder. She plays it.)

Hello Lauren, I want to play a game. You have a problem called 'golf practice', where you tell your husband that you are practicing your golf swing at the driving range, where in reality, it's not your range of golf swings, but your range of men. You cheat on your husband and cause him to lose touch in himself. On that television screen is your husband, Jason, who is playing a game of his own. Your game is easy, you have to watch him. If you really care about him, you will get yourself out and save him, if not, you can stay there and die, since by then your life is meaningless. What are you going to do, Lauren? Live or die, make your choice.

Lauren: JASON!

(The screen turns on and it shows Jason trying to step over the booby traps. His foot then gets cut by a blade that snaps out of a little device by his foot, but luckily his whole foot didn't get cut off. He screams.)

Lauren: JASON! I'm so sorry! NOOOOO!

(Back to Jason.)

Jason: Damnit!

(He attempts not to fall over on who-knows-what could be on the floor.)

Jason: I don't deserve this! I love my life! Please, somebody! Get me out!

(Lauren is crying like crazy. As she cries, she tries to get out of the chains, but fails.)

Lauren: I'm coming for ya, baby!

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON...


	2. Nets, birds, and bloody puzzle pieces

Sorry for the delay. The next two chapters will be coming sooner.

(Lauren wraps one of her hands free of the chains.)

Lauren: Hard part's over. Come on left hand, be free.

(She says this and other motivational things while struggling to get her other hand free. Meanwhile, Jason is almost down the hall.)

Jason: I'm almost free, baby! I'm almost free! This isn't as hard as I thought!

(He jumps over a line of spikes in the ground and is almost at the end. Lauren gets her other hand free and advances up her arm.)

Jason: Lauren!

(Lauren waves at the camera screen, even though he can't see it.)

Lauren: I'm here. (She starts sobbing.) I'm here.

(Jason reaches, he's almost there, and...a net shoots out, catches his arm, and sends him flying into the wall. His arm is stuck under the net and the net's going through his arm into the wall, which could make him lose an arm if he doesn't hurry.)

Lauren: JASON! (She begins to try harder to get out.)

(Meanwhile, the net's going through and he only has a few seconds left.)

Jason: AAAAAAHHHHHH! Damnit! Come on! Get out!

(It's almost through, he' bleeding terribly.)

Lauren: (crying her guts out, not literally) Jason! Please, I'm trying! I'm trying to get there! I love you!

(She then realizes what these tests are doing to her, she remembers how much she truly loves him.)

Lauren: I love him...I LOVE YOU JASON! I'm gonna get free!

(Slowly her left arm begins to get free.)

Jason: NOOOOOOOOO!

(The net goes right through his arm and sticks to the wall. His bleeding arm falls to the ground, but it's not attached to his body. He's screaming.)

Jason: God help me!

(This story will have four focuses: Jason's test, Lauren's test, what Amanda's doing, which we haven't gotten to yet, and Officer Kerry's pursuit to save them. Kerry does not know that Jigsaw's back until this point in the story.)

(Kerry is getting out of bed. It's dark, but she has a bad feeling. As she walks into her kitchen, she sees a bird fly into her window holding a bloody puzzle piece in it's mouth. The blood from the puzzle piece slides down her window. Kerry screams, ironically, Jason and Lauren are also screaming at this very moment.)

Kerry: She's back.

(Because this is a direct sequel to my Saw III story, it will follow that Amanda somehow survived and is the new Jigsaw, explaining why Kerry says _She's_ back.)

Kerry: That fuckhead is back!

(She then stops and begins to laugh.)

Kerry: (while laughing) That stupid motherfucker is back. And I have to go save them.

(Kerry grabs her coat, goes outside, and picks up the puzzle piece from the ground.)

Kerry: There's an address. You're so stupid, Amanda.

(Kerry rushes to her car, checks that she has the puzzle piece, her gun, and her badge, even though she's just wearing her pajamas and a coat. She then notices that her car won't start.)

Kerry: Come on!

(Tries again, the engine starts back when she tries to back up, it won't move.)

Kerry: No way!

(She gets out of the car and checks the tires. About 10-20 spikes are in each of her tires. Every spike has a note tied to the end of the spikes by red ribbons. All the notes say the same, 'Now I'm pulling the strings.'

(Back to Jason. He has used a strap of his shirt to cover what's left of his arm so that he won't bleed to death. He goes to the end of the hallway, looks left, and notices another hallway, he's not even close to being done yet.)

Jason: Are you kidding me? FUCK!

(Lauren got her left arm free and is trying to get her other arm free.)

Lauren: There's another hallway? Damn! Come on arm, get the fuck out of these chains!

Jason: Dear God...why?


	3. Almost there!

(He begins to continue, stepping over a large spike in the ground. He's bleeding terribly, his left arm is missing, he just hopes there isn't another hallway at the end of this one.)

(Kerry is calling Rigg, who she hasn't seen for a while since he's been on vacation.)

Rigg: Hello?

Kerry: Rigg, this is Officer Kerry.

Rigg: Kerry, my girl, how's it been doing?

Kerry: Jigsaw's back.

Rigg: Ya mean that old sicko?

Kerry: Well no, you missed out on a big case with him, in which Amanda took over and John died.

Rigg: Ah shit man!

Kerry: Yeah and she spiked my car, I need a ride.

Rigg: Where to?

Kerry: You know where.

Rigg: The warehouse?

Kerry: No...the other house.

Rigg: Ohhhhhhhh. I get it. Alright then, I'll be there in a few.

Kerry: Thanks Rigg, I really appreciate it.

Rigg: Anything for you.

Kerry: Hurry.

(She hangs up the phone and waits for Rigg. Meanwhile, Amanda is in the warehouse, watching a clip of a previous game in boredom. She remembers Jason and Lauren and clicks back to their games.)

Amanda: Pathetic saps, eh?

(A man in a black robe and hood is behind her, watching the clips with her.)

Man: Yeah, it is.

Amanda: Let's make a bet. Do you think they'll make it?

Man: Lauren, maybe. Jason, no.

Amanda: I think they'll both fail.

Man: Well then, we have our bets placed, what does the winner and loser get?

Amanda: Winner gets to choose the next victim after them, loser has to...clean the warehouse toilets.

Man: Deal.

(Meanwhile, Lauren is struggling to get free. Eventually, her right arm becomes free.)

Lauren: Yes!

(Back to the bet.)

Man: Toilets Amanda, the toilets.

Amanda: I didn't lose yet.

(Back to Jason. He is about three quarters down the second hallway, still in complete darkness, hoping it'll end soon.)

Jason: Dear God, I haven't been true to myself lately. And I apologize for all my sins, I don't care if I live through this, but please let my dear Lauren survive. Please.

(Back to the bet. The man is trying not to cry.)

Amanda: You pansy!

Man: I'm sorry, it's just...I know how it feels to have a wife in danger by a sick fuck.

Amanda: He is not a sick fuck!

(Back to Kerry. Rigg finally arrives.)

Rigg: Damn girl, what happened to your car?

Kerry: Amanda, remember?

Rigg: Oh yeah.

Kerry: Let's go!

(She gets in the car and they drive away, speeding their way to the warehouse.)

Man: Do you think she got your message?

Amanda: The bird and the puzzle piece? Definitely.

Man: Soon she'll be here.

Amanda: Like we planned.

(Meanwhile, Lauren is quickly getting herself free now, her legs are almost free and she is working on her stomach and chest. Jason is almost at the end of the second hallway.)

Jason: Come on! Almost there!

Lauren: Almost there!

(Kerry and Rigg are almost at the warehouse.)

Kerry: Almost there.

Rigg: Yeah baby, almost there!

(Amanda and the man watch the traps.)

Amanda: Almost there.

Man: Perfect.

Amanda: It's set.

Man: Let the games begin.

(The whole array of 'almost there's ends when Kerry and Rigg crashes into another car, Lauren fails to get her legs free, and Jason falls onto the wall out of weakness from the loss of blood.)

Rigg: What the fuck man? Watch where you're driving!

(They crashed into a pizza guy trying to deliver a pizza that was quickly getting cold.)

Pizza Guy: Sorry. I gotta go!

(He speeds away and our two heroic cops continue on to the warehouse. Jason struggles and almost crawls to the end of the hall, looks around, and sees...a third hallway.)

Jason: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Lauren is still struggling to get her legs free, but she cries even more when she sees a third hallway.)

Lauren: When will this end?


End file.
